


An eventful anniversary

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Imadeyouapromise!universe [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, that's right!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of the "I made you a promise" universe.





	An eventful anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quakeriders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/gifts).

> This was written with the sole purpose of bribing Quakeriders into giving me more of her "accidental nudes" fic, go check it out because it is AWESOME!

Their one year wedding anniversary was supposed to be perfect. Rhys had planned everything. A trekking through the Illyrian mountains, followed by a romantic dinner under the stars and a night under a tent in Feyre’s favorite secluded clearing. They had left their phones in the car, parked in the nearest village, and would spend two entire days completely alone in the wilderness, with nothing but each other to stay busy. And they did

Or at least they started to. They were about halfway through the dinner when Feyre told him she felt dizzy. It went away after a short moment, but just when they thought she was okay, she started to feel the urge to vomit.

And so, he ended up spending their first wedding anniversary holding up her hair as she puked, trying to calm her headaches, and making sure she wasn’t about to faint as they slowly made their way back down to the car, a very long four hours walk during which Rhys cursed himself for not having been prepared for such a situation.

They spent the night in the village, and headed back to Velaris the next morning, at which point Feyre was already assuring him that she felt better. But he was having none of it. He forced her to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

***

“One hell of a wedding anniversary,” Feyre thought to herself the next day as she headed to work, despite Rhysand’s many protests and reasons as to why she should be staying home for a little bit longer.

She couldn’t figure what had happened to her to make her feel so bad. It couldn’t have been the food, because Rhys had eaten exactly the same things as her, and he’d been fine. And it couldn’t have been the weather, not with the nice day they had had. Really, there was no reason why she would have had such strong headaches. Or why she would have felt dizzy. And nauseous. And like she was about to faint -

She came to a stop as the thought hit her.

No, it was impossible. They were extremely careful, all the time.

Impossible. She had only felt bad for a few hours, there was no reason for it to be…

But now that the idea had insinuated itself inside her head, it wouldn’t go away.

Could she be…?

Impossible.

She started counting in her head. She wasn’t late yet, there was no reason to freak out over just a little puking that could have come from any number of causes.

And yet…

A guy bumped into her, cursed, and continued on his way. Feyre realized she was still standing in the middle of the busy street, standing still among the crowd of busy people hurrying to work on this Monday morning, unaware of the sudden existential crisis that had hit her. She needed to move.

She went to her office, and started her day like any other Monday, checking her emails and passing a few calls. And she tried to ignore it, this crazy idea that was gnawing at her. It was ridiculous, she wasn’t even late, and even if it was true, it was too soon to have any symptoms yet, right? If she just waited a few days, she’d get her periods and would laugh at the way she was freaking out.

She tried, she really did, but around noon, she couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed Rhysand’s number.

“Hi Darling, how are you feeling?” His voice immediately soothed her, she could imagine him smiling, his feet up on his desk as he talked to her.

“I’m fine.” Not exactly a lie, she was fine, physically. She was simply undergoing the biggest internal meltdown of her entire life. “Can you take some time off?”

“Next weekend? Sure, I also thought about doing something to make up for this weekend.”

“Not next weekend, no. Right now.”

“Now? I don’t know, I have important meetings scheduled. Why?”

She really wanted to lie to him, tell him it was nothing important, and deal with it on her own. But she needed him. And maybe it was just a ridiculous freakout that they would laugh about later, but she couldn’t do it alone. She didn’t want to.

“I… I don’t want to tell you over the phone. Can we meet at home? Soon?”

***

Rhys got home about half an hour after Feyre had called him, and found her sitting on their bed, her chin resting on her knees, a drugstore bag resting beside her.

“Feyre, what’s going on? Did you feel sick again?”

She didn’t seem to have heard his question. “I wanted to take it before you arrived. But I couldn’t. I didn’t even have the strength to take it out of the bag.”

Curious and worried, Rhys grabbed the bag and dumped the content in his open hand. His heart stopped when he read the label. Unable to speak, he turned to his wife to find her staring at the box, biting her lip.

“Do you think -” he started, but didn’t know what to say. “Do you think you might be?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? Not really, because I’m not even late, and puking doesn’t necessarily means… But, I thought about it and I couldn’t think of anything else afterwards. I didn’t want to tell you because it’s ridiculous and I’m sure it’s nothing, but…” she trailed off, and the hint of distress in her voice seemed to get him back to reality. He kneeled in front of her and looked into her eyes.

“Feyre, you were right to call me. Even if it’s just a false alarm, I’m glad you called me. We’re in this together, okay?”

She stayed silent for a while.

“Rhys?” She suddenly asked him in a mere whisper, “what if it’s positive?”

“We don’t know yet. It’s like you said, maybe it’s just a false alarm.”

“But what if it’s not? What if I’m…” Her voice dropped again before she continued. “What if I’m really pregnant?”

An unexpected feeling of happiness cursed through him at the word. He took in Feyre’s face, this beautiful, smart, funny woman who had miraculously agreed to spend her life with him. He looked at her, and decided to tell her the truth.

“Feyre… If it turns out positive, I’m sure that we can handle it. And I’m not going to lie, I think it would make me happy beyond reason to share this with you. But if you don’t feel ready for it, we don’t have to.”

She bit her lip harder, and he wanted to hug her. “I don’t know if I’m ready.”

Rhys lifted hand up and shook the box. “Well, what do you say, before we take any big life changing decisions, you take the test?”

She nodded, smiled at him, and without another word, grabbed the box from his hand and went into the bathroom. Rhys got up and looked around, trying to find something to focus on. His eyes landed on an old photo of them, taken by Mor during their first New Year’s Eve as a couple.

They had talked about contraception that night. A little over two month into their relationship, and Cassian had already been making jokes about them having kids. Of course, they had laughed it off at the time, but they had still ended the night talking quietly in the corner of Azriel’s living room. He remembered Feyre telling him she didn’t feel comfortable taking the pill, too afraid she’d forget it. He remembered how stressed out she had been about his reaction, and how he’d chuckled and told her he didn’t mind using condoms for as long as she wanted them to.

They had talked about having kids a few times since then, but always in very hypothetical terms, about a future that wasn’t even close to happening.

Oh well.

She opened the door, and he immediately joined her in the bathroom. She jumped on top of the sink and looked directly at him. The test was sitting beside her.

“I can’t look at it.”

Trying to calm his raging heartbeat, Rhys grabbed the pregnancy test between his fingers, and looked down at it. Two bars.

Gods.

“It’s… it’s positive.”

Feyre jumped from her sit and looked at the test over his shoulder.

“Oh Gods,” she whispered, and they stared at it without talking for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Rhys set it down and turned to her.

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” She stopped, but Rhys waited, feeling that she wasn’t done talking. “I mean, we didn’t plan for it to happen now. We have so many things going on, and I always thought that it would only happen once we were ready for it.”

“I know,” he answered, letting his hands settle on her waist to bring her closer to him. “But, Feyre, I don’t know that you can ever be truly ready for a baby. It’s such a big change, and I too thought it would come a bit later in our life, but… we have this opportunity now, and I can’t help but feel excited about it. Aren’t you?”

She didn’t answer right away, her eyes fixed on the ground. But when she looked up at him, she was smiling. “I think I’m excited too.”

An indescribable feeling spread through his entire being, and he felt his vision blur at her answer. He couldn’t quite believe it.

“Really?”

“Really,” she answered in a giddy voice, and he saw her eyes fill up with tears at the same time as she laughed and looped her arms around his neck.

Rhys captured her lips with his, trying to make her feel the entirety of his love and devotion throughout a single passionate kiss. When they broke apart, he couldn’t help but keep her close to him a little longer and burying his face in her hair.

“I love you,” he said in a soft voice, smiling against her ear.

Feyre looked up at him before answering. “Well I should hope so. I’m having a baby with you, you know.”

He chuckled and hugged her, the future bright in front of them, as bright as the new life who was slowly growing inside of her.


End file.
